Blind Date
by VampireKisses08
Summary: /ONE SHOT/ Tyson had a blind date but he couldn't go due to some circumstance so he forces – through blackmail - Kai to go meet the girl for him.


**Title: Blind Date**

**Synopsis: Tyson had a blind date but he couldn't go due to some circumstance so he forces – through blackmail - Kai to go meet the girl for him.**

/

Tyson Granger was torn in two. He completely forgot that he had to drive all the way to Nagasaki to meet with his older brother, Hiro. He grunted as he started to pack his bags. Knowing Hiro, Tyson was sure they'd be stuck in Nagasaki for a while. Hiro was into business. That's the main reason why he came back to Japan any way, to start a fishing business. Tyson also completely forgot that he had to meet with a pretty girl named Hilary tomorrow. They'd been chatting for a while and last night, Hilary said that she wanted to see the face behind _TyG911_. Tyson was ecstatic so he immediately agreed without even consulting his calendar. Now he was in a twist.

What will he do? He can't _not_ pick-up Hiro from Nagasaki tomorrow or he'll get his balls chopped off by Hiro himself. Hiro doesn't like carrying his bags so… Tyson sighed. But he also cannot cancel his meeting with Hilary. She'll think that he has something to hide. Plus, maybe she'll not want to meet up with him anymore if he cancels. Girls are so hard to figure out.

He plopped onto his bed and stared at the bright yellow bulb on the ceiling.

His bedroom door burst open. Tyson immediately sat up and glared at the intruder. "KAI! What did I tell you about knocking?" He hissed, glaring at his team mate. "What if I was doing something – private!"

Kai Hiwatari narrowed his eyes. "Your grandfather has been calling you." He simply stated before he turned around and walked away.

Then an idea popped inside Tyson's head. Immediately he ran after Kai. "KAI! I need your help." Kai briefly glanced at him before he continued ignoring Tyson. Tyson was so used to this so he continued speaking. "We're buddies, right? Please please pick up Hiro tomorrow morning at Nagasaki. Please! I have to be somewhere tomorrow!"

Kai shook his head. "No." He stepped inside his room and slammed the bedroom door in Tyson's puppy dog eyes. Kai smirked when he heard Tyson stomping his feet around in frustration. He enjoyed it when Tyson was frustrated just the same at how Tyson enjoys irritating him.

Tyson knocked again. "Oh please, Kai! I really need to meet some girl tomorrow! It's just Hiro! Aren't you best buddies too?"

Kai rolled his eyes. He didn't like Hiro, in fact; maybe he hated Hiro a bit. He didn't like traitors, although he was one himself. Maybe that's why he hates himself so much. Tyson knocked again. With a frustrated grunt, Kai swung the door open. "I can't. Voltaire's in Nagasaki for the month." He stated with a grimace. His grandfather gave him an ultimatum last month that if they ever cross paths, Voltaire will cut off his allowance. Kai can't have that. He needs money to buy materials for his Beyblade and also to travel around if he gets tired of one place.

Tyson started pulling on his navy blue hair. He threw his blue cap on the floor. "Darn it, then you have to meet Hilary for me. She's from Osaka, Kai. I don't want her to think that she completely wasted her time and money traveling to Tokyo. She's on her way right now."

Kai glared at Tyson.

"Kai, please."

Kai shook his head and was about to slam the bedroom door on Tyson's face again when Tyson spoke up: "I WILL POST YOUR NAKED PHOTOS ONLINE! I swear!"

That got Kai's attention. He reached for Tyson's collar and pulled him closer. "You wouldn't." He hissed. How Tyson got those photos? Kai didn't know. He just found out about them when Tyson showed them to him. Tyson had a smug smile on his face now. He knew he got the blader's attention.

"Just imagine how your fan girls will rejoice." Tyson snickered. "They might make a giant poster and post it around their homes. Maybe even in downtown Tokyo."

"Fuck you." Kai cussed before he released his hold on Tyson. He let out a defeated sigh. "Time and place."

Tyson grinned before he wrapped his arms around his buddy. Kai pushed him away but Tyson didn't care. That was just how Kai showed his love. In a weird way. "Thank you! Thank you! You have to meet her at a little Bubble Tea café. She's brunette with a wide smile and she's probably wearing a baby pink shirt and white shorts. Remember to show her this," Tyson pulled out a picture of himself from his wallet. "Tell her that this is TyG911. Okay? Kai, you have to be nice to her. I actually like this girl. Okay?"

Kai snatched the photo from Tyson's hand. "You sure you want to use _this_ picture?" Not that it was a bad picture; it was that Tyson looked like a joke. He had his tongue out at the camera. The girl might not want to see him ever again.

"What? I look cute there." He grinned. "Thanks a lot, Kai! I owe you one! I'll see what gramps wants from me now. I owe you big time."

Kai glared at him then flipped him off before he entered his bedroom. He had a nagging feeling that tomorrow was going to be a disaster. Damn Rei and Max for being out of town for this week. Tomorrow, Kai was going on a blind date. As a proxy.

/

Hilary was beyond excited as she straightened out her baby pink hanging tee for the nth time that morning. After gathering courage to make the first move and ask TyG911 to meet up, here she was in Tokyo. She traveled yesterday afternoon from Osaka to Tokyo by bullet train and decided to stay the night with her cousin here in the city.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Hilary once again asked as she glanced at her white peep-toe sandals. "Do I really look okay?"

Miriam, her cousin, let out a sigh. Hilary has asked her this question over and over again since they woke up. "Yes, Hilary. You look more than okay. You look amazing. He'll be an idiot to not like you. Promise." She replied once again repeating what she answered earlier. "Anyway, where are you guys meeting? You call me when he's a weird pervert okay?"

Hilary giggled. "I hope not. Don't worry; it's in a crowded place. A Bubble tea café. I'm so excited! I actually like this guy. He's very easy to talk to, and his humor. Although, he kindda pisses me off sometimes. I can say that he's such a great guy."

"Uhhuh." Miriam replied. Hilary has been talking not-stop since she arrived last night and honestly, it was boring Miriam a little. "Come on, ready to go? I'll drop you off on my way to work."

"Really? Thanks, Miriam! That's quite nice of you!" Hilary beamed. They made their way towards Miriam's small white car. In a bit they were out on the high way. "Tokyo's not much on traffic. It's amazing."

Miriam smirked. "I know. Tokyo's great. I'm glad I decided to move here from Osaka. The food and night life is great as well. You should move here too. You can temporarily stay at my place."

Hilary grinned. "Really? That'd be great! I'll let you know."

"Sure, Hil."

They listened to the radio for the rest of the ride. Hilary took pictures of the city when she could. It wasn't her first time in Tokyo but she always enjoyed her visits. The city was so beautiful. The sunlight played with the shadows of the buildings and peaked majestically over Tokyo's horizon.

"Here we are." Miriam spoke up. They stopped in front of a cute purple painted Bubble tea café. She glanced at her cousin. "You sure you don't want me to be with you during this? He could be a dirty old man, Hilary! Aren't you scared?"

"I'll text you. Okay?" Hilary replied with a smile. She knew her cousin was only worried but she was sure TyG911 was no dirty old man. "Don't worry, I won't leave the café. After the meeting, I'll hurry to your office. You can wait for me there."

Miriam let out a sigh. "Fair enough. See you later then. Be safe."

"Thanks again, Miriam!" She chirped before she closed the door and headed inside the café. There were only about five people inside. Three seemed like medical students, basing on their white uniforms, who were studying for a test. They briefly glanced up at Hilary before they resumed memorizing whatever it was they need to memorize. An old woman who was also reading a book. Pride and Prejudice. Hmm, good choice. And the guy at the corner caught her eyes.

He sat there alone. He was pale and honestly, he looked dangerous. There was something about him. He wore a black shirt, jeans and worn out sneakers. His purple eyes were mesmerizing. His dark hair was an unruly mess on top of his head. He was staring at her and seemed to be studying her as well.

Hilary felt her heart rate hitch up. She took the seat nearest to her and turned away from the guy. A waiter approached Hilary and got her order. As she waited for her order, she looked around the café. It was quaint and offered a rustic feeling. She liked it.

"Hilary."

Hilary looked up at the sound of her name. It was the mysterious guy at the corner. Oh my god, was he? Was he TyG911? He doesn't look like he had a sense of humor at all. Hilary felt a chill run down her spine. He looked dangerous, like someone who caused trouble, but she couldn't look away. "Y-yes?" She managed to say.

The guy pulled out a chair for him. "Uh, I'm here as proxy." He started to say. He reached for something in his pocket. It was a photograph. "Something came up. Tyson had to go to Nagasaki but he didn't want you feel like he stood you up."

"P-Proxy?" Hilary repeated softly. TyG911 wasn't coming, instead he sent his friend. His sinfully handsome friend. She reached for the photo and stared at it. "His name is Tyson?" He looked cute and yes, he looked like he had a sense of humor. Unlike Mr. Mysterious in front of her. "And you are?"

"I'm Kai." He replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you then. What did he do in Nagasaki?" She asked, pushing the picture back at Kai. Kai pushed it back to her.

"Keep it. Tyson had to pick up his brother."

"Oh." Hilary was a bit disappointed. She glanced at Kai's handsome face. Well, not really _that _disappointed.

Kai once again pulled out something from his pocket. It seemed like he had a lot of things he kept inside his pocket. It was a piece of paper. He pushed it towards Hilary. "Tyson wants you to fill this up."

Hilary raised a brow as she read the paper. Then she giggled. "What is this? A biodata?"

Kai let out a sigh. "Tyson wanted to get to know you. _A lot._ Look, just fill it out okay?"

Hilary bit her lip. "Okay. Do you have a pen?"

The waiter came and placed Hilary's order on the table. Kai slid a pen towards Hilary then he ordered something for himself as well. Hilary started to fill out the form. She couldn't help but smile. Wow, Tyson was something else. He did want to get to know her. Every question possible was here. What's her favorite flower? What's her favorite food? What's her favorite band? What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to her?

She glanced at Kai, who was looking at her. "What?"

"You're smiling."

Hilary raised the paper. "The form is kind of funny but kind of cute at the same time. So, are you Tyson's best friend?"

Kai grunted. "I wouldn't go that far. I was blackmailed."

"Oh really? How?"

Kai smirked. "It's better if you don't know."

That piqued Hilary's curiosity. "Come on, tell me, Kai."

Kai shook his head.

"We have nothing else to talk about, you know. We can start with how Tyson blackmailed you. You don't look like someone who can be blackmailed easily."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Tyson has his ways."

Hilary waited for him to elaborate some more but he didn't so with a sigh she went back to filling out the form. She didn't like silences so she couldn't stop herself when she once again spoke up, "So what's your favorite color?"

Kai looked at her like she grew another head. "Uh, plum."

"Are you gay?"

Kai raised a brow. "No.

"Your favorite color is purple?" Hilary teased.

"_Dark_ purple." Kai corrected with a glare.

"Still purple. I thought maybe you'd like black or –"

"Black is not a color." Kai retorted. The waiter arrived with his coffee. He took a long sip. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

Hilary pointed to her shirt. "Baby pink, obviously."

Kai smirked before he resumed with his coffee.

"Is that your natural eye color?" Hilary asked as she leaned forward to get a better view of his eyes. Kai automatically leaned back on his seat. "O-Oh, sorry! I wanted to get a closer look… Uhm…"

Kai cleared his throat. "Yeah, it is. Uh, how about yours?"

Hilary frowned. "Brown? Yeah, it's as natural and as boring as it can get."

"Brown eyed people are honest."

Hilary smiled. "Oh really? Where'd you hear that?"

"Book. Are you done with the form?" Kai asked, gesturing at the forgotten form in front of her. "I have a question."

Hilary grinned. "Finally! It was kind of tiring trying to start a conversation with you, you know."

"I'm not a conversation person." Kai replied with a frown. Hilary slid the form towards him. Without looking at it, he folded it and returned it back inside his pocket.

"You were going to ask a question, Kai."

"Why'd you travel from Osaka to Tokyo just to meet a guy?"

Hilary was surprised at how straight to the point his question was. And now that she thought about it, it did look kind of desperate. Why did she travel to Tokyo just to meet up with Tyson? He wasn't her boyfriend. They were just chatting everyday since a month ago. He was a friend and it was okay to meet up with friends, right? There's nothing wrong with that. "I wanted to meet who TyG911 was. He seemed like a cool person. Plus, I'm thinking of moving to Tokyo soon. It's great to actually know someone other than my cousin, Miriam."

Kai nodded in response. Hilary kept talking about how she loved the city while Kai just listened and gave his two cents once in a while. She found out that he was a famous blader in Tokyo, and so was Tyson… He didn't say anything else about himself but he seemed to enjoy talking about Beyblading. It was the way his eyes lit up while he talked about how he started blading and about the time he got his bitbeast, Dranzer. An hour has passed and now it was time to go.

Hilary planned to spend most of the day with Tyson but since she didn't really meet with Tyson, she decided to stop wasting Kai's time. "I'll just hang out around my cousin's office for the day…" She started to say with a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you and sorry for the trouble." She extended her hand out to shake his.

Kai took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's fine. Nice to meet you as well… I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

Hilary nodded.

They both stood up at the same time. Kai paid for their meal saying that the man always pays so Hilary gave way but she was grateful. They stood outside the doors. "Thanks again, Kai. I had a good time." She said with a light blush on her cheeks. "You should smile. You look a thousand times more handsome."

Kai flushed. "Uh, okay. Noted."

Hilary made the smile gesture with her index fingers. "Come on. Let me see it."

Kai grunted before he smiled but quickly put on his poker face again. "I have a motorcycle. I'll drop you off."

"N-No need! I'll just take the bus!"

Kai smirked. "I'm not a rapist, Hilary."

"O-okay… and I wasn't thinking that."

Kai's motorcycle was a killer. It was huge and black. Hilary was almost scared to ride it. Ride and die. "I can take the bus…" She whispered slowly taking a step back. Kai chuckled at her. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "Get on." He tossed a helmet at her before he got on and put on his own helmet. Kai watched as Hilary stared at the helmet in her hands. In her eyes, he could see her anxiety. She wanted to get on but she was afraid. _Girls_. "I'll go slowly."

Hilary glanced up at him and sighed. "Okay, Kai. Just don't kill me please. I have a long life to live." She put on the helmet and straddled behind Kai. She blushed as she realized how close she was with him. "Are you sure you know how to drive this? How old are you anyway? Do you have your license?"

Kai had to roll his eyes. God, she's so annoying. If Tyson and Hilary end up together, Kai was sure his life was going to be a living hell. Kai answered by starting the motorcycle. Hilary screamed as he picked up his velocity. "You said you'd go slow!" She wailed as wrapped her arms tightly around Kai's torso. "This isn't slow! Look out for the old woman!"

Why can't she just shut up and enjoy the ride?

"Wow! Look at that! The Tokyo tower!" Hilary exclaimed with a grin. She watched as the tower became bigger and bigger until they were right beneath it. She laughed. "I love Tokyo!"

Kai smirked. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad.

The ride ended too soon and now they stopped in front of a tall white building. Hilary jumped down and handed the helmet to Kai. "That was … a ride I'll never forget. Thank you again, Kai." She said with a smile. "You are bad-ass."

Kai raised a brow at her. "No problem. See you around then."

Hilary waved at him as he left. He awkwardly waved back.

Hilary bit her lip before she started jumping up and down. That has been the best blind date ever! Too bad they didn't take a picture but she figured, Kai wasn't probably a picture person as well. She took a quick whiff of her shirt and was glad that Kai's ocean scent somehow rubbed on her shirt. She can't wait to tell Miriam.

/

Kai let out a frustrated grunt as Tyson once again burst into his room for the third time that next night. He lowered the book he had been trying to finish and glared at his _buddy_. "What is it this time?" He snapped.

Tyson looked like he was about to cry. "Hilary wants your number!" He wailed before he turned around and slammed the door as hard as he could.

/


End file.
